


Day Nineteen/Twenty

by The_Wilds_Musings (HarryJamesPeralta)



Series: Hidden Moments [3]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, filler fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/The_Wilds_Musings
Summary: Shelby and Toni sneak away to cool off in the watering hole, the rest of the group decides they need a swim as well.  Dot and Fatin aren't as sneaky as they think they are.
Relationships: Dot Campbell & Fatin Jadmani, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Hidden Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Day Nineteen/Twenty

Day Nineteen

“How many days has it been?” Leah asks, her arm thrown haphazardly over her eyes shielding her from the sun.It was mid-afternoon, the chores were done, the day was too hot to think about doing anything beyond laying, preferably in the shade, with a bottle of water.Dot and Fatin lay not too far away in similar positions, the shade of the trees above them enough to keep the sun from their skin, but not enough to keep them from being blinded.Toni is sitting against a tree in deep conversation with Marty, Shelby watching them, curiously.Rachel is on fire duty for another hour and then Marty will take her place.

“Today is nineteen,” Nora answers timidly, her voice scratchy, tired, her eyes unfocused, she too sits against a tree and Dot tosses one of their bottles of water at her,

“Drink something,” she orders Nora and the timid girl takes the bottle, she hadn’t realized how dehydrated she had become the last two days, completely in a haze.

“NIneteen fucking days,” Toni bites out semi angrily, Shelby’s eyes meet hers almost instantly, silently agreeing to sneak away to a shaded bit of forest.

“You need to get out of the sun Toni,” Shelby tells her, her southern drawl more pronounced than normal in her slight nervousness to get Toni alone, again, they had, of course, done nothing further than kissing, but her heart raced at the thought of being alone with the hot-headed girl.She can feel Fatin’s eyes on them and she flushes lightly easily hidden by the amount of sunburn she has.

“We’re out of the sun,” Dot points out at the shaded ground around them and Fatin elbows her in the ribs from her spot on the ground next to her.

“It’s much cooler down by the waterfall,” Shelby says innocently and Toni’s eyes meet hers again, sparkling slightly with what Shelby hopes is excitement.

  
“It definitely is,” Dot agrees, “you two have a good walk in this miserable heat.”

“We won’t,” Toni says somewhat miserably as they stand and start walking, it’ll take them a good half an hour, but her miserable act was only for the other girls, who had no idea her and Shelby had kissed, not once, but twice already.

“You don’t have to act so miserable to be alone with me,” Shelby tells her as they get out of earshot of the other girls and Toni can’t help but grin.

“I was more miserable sitting under those palms blinded by the sun with everyone that I’ve ever been alone with you,” Toni told her and Shelby rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know, you were pretty annoyed with me the first day,” Toni swallowed hard, regret rising in her throat like bile at Shelby’s words.

“I’m so sorry,” Toni said softly and Shelby turned around, she saw the regret, hurt, fear, too many emotions in Toni’s perfect eyes.

“I was only teasing, it was just a branch,” Shelby reassured her and Toni shook her head.

“I’ve always been a hothead, but I never wanted to hurt you,” she whispered, Shelby had stepped closer to her and put her hand on Toni’s cheek.

“I believe you,” came Shelby’s response easily and Toni relaxed slightly. 

“I still feel really bad,” Toni whispered softly and Shelby smiled lightly, leaning in she kissed Toni’s cheek.

“Don’t feel bad, let's just get to the waterfall, go for a swim, cool our jets, and then walk back,” Shelby spoke softly to her and Toni agreed easily.The rest of the walk to the waterfall was pretty standard for Shelby and Toni, silent, but not awkward anymore.Toni walked a few paces behind Shelby letting her lead the way, though she wouldn’t lie if someone later asked if it was to look at Shelby’s ass, because the answer was, obviously, yes. 

Toni stripped down to her bra without question when they go to the water and jumped in without even waiting for Shelby to ask her how they planned on swimming.They had seen each other in bras before, it was a freaking island, there were no bathrooms, plus there was the whole Shelby using her shirt to wrap Marty’s ankle literally the first day they were on the island.“Come on Shelby,” Toni waved to her, the water was crisp, refreshing, Toni swore she could feel her body absorbing the extra moisture through her pores.Shelby tossed her shirt aside and climbed into the water easily swimming out to the middle of the waterway, backstroking her way over to where Toni pedaled water keeping her head just above the surface.When Shelby reached Toni she maneuvered easily in the water to face the other girl.

“This was a great idea,” Shelby announced and Toni grinned, she grabbed Shelby’s waist under the water and pulled the girl close pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, Shelby pulled away quickly, Toni looked at her confused for a moment before she heard it, the rustle of six pairs of feet.They parted in the water easily, but not before Fatin burst through the tree line quickly followed by Dot and then the others. 

“We thought we’d join you,” Dot yelled from the rocks that overlooked the water, “that cool?”Shelby laughed heartily and Toni grinned up at her.

“You could have spared me the alone trip through the forest with Texas over here, but yeah I think we’re down for some company,” Toni threw a sly wink to Shelby and started floating on her back, lazily stroking the water beneath her to troll through as slow as possible.The water though rather warm for running water was still much cooler than the hot island air.

“No one stayed to watch the fire?” Shelby asked after they had all joined them in the water.

“Well we have two lighters now, the one we found in the bag, and then the original, which I found in the sand near our fire area, I know it’s fucking weird, but I was just thinking our new lighter should be running out of fuel soon,” Dot explained and everyone glanced at Leah, knowing her conspiracy on the island, Leah, however, had either not heard, or chose to not say anything at all.They all ignored Dot's explanation and swam, lazily around the waterway for a good twenty minutes.Feeling refreshed they climbed from the water, half of them heading back right away to hopefully not have to restart the fire and the other half staying back.Dot and Fatin had chosen to walk back with Toni and Shelby whose time swimming was spent play fighting, which to Dot seemed pretty much like regular fighting, and to Fatin looked like they were about to kiss the entire time. 

“If you want us to leave you two alone we certainly can,” Fatin said after they sat around to get dryer and they had deemed themselves dry enough.Dot’s eyebrows furrowed and she was trying to figure out of Fatin was just trying to get her alone, or if she knew something the rest of them didn’t, either way, a win.

“We’ve had plenty of alone time today,” Shelby cut in, but she seemed to notice the look on Dot’s face, “but maybe ya’ll should hang out here together and Toni and I will go so you can have some alone time.” Fatin blushed, something none of them had seen before and Shelby raised an eyebrow, however, she said nothing.She did, however, as she normally did when confronted with something a little gayer than expected, grip the cross on her necklace tightly shooting a few words to the Heavens above them.

“Let's just all walk back together then,” Fatin suggested, and the four girls walked together, silently. Toni would pretend to not notice how Fatin and Dots fingers brushed with every step they took, or how they glanced over at each other and shared secret smiles.Shelby however did notice, her face flushed every time their fingers brushed and Toni paused walking.

“Are you okay?” She asked to Shelby quietly and the other girl nodded, Fatin and Dot had paused up ahead to wait for them, just out of earshot.

“I just…” Shelby swallowed hard, “I’m just trying to process everything, and I still really want to kiss you.”Toni licked her lips and smiled.

“I want to kiss you too, but if you did that, Dot and Fatin would definitely see,” Toni told her gently. 

“I don’t think Dot and Fatin are the judging time, judging by how close they’ve been the last week,” Shelby whispered.

“You aren’t wrong,” Toni said softly, her face had contorted to a more angry expression and Shelby thought she deserved a Tony for her performance, making it look like they were in a whispering argument.

“Tomorrow I’d like to kiss you, for real,” Shelby responded before turning away from Toni, she stormed ahead easily pushing through Dot and Fatin who watched them intently.

“Lovers quarrel?” Fatin teased and Toni rolled her eyes.

“Nothing of the sort, just a regular quarrel, Texas and I are trying to get along, it’s just difficult.” Was Toni’s quick response.Fatin nodded, softly, slowly, in understanding and Toni pushed past them to catch up to Shelby.She pretended to not notice Dot’s fingers intertwine with Fatins and Dot lean in to press a chaste kiss to Fatin’s lips as she got just past them.

——

Day Twenty : Daybreak

The sun peaked over the hills behind them, casting large, longer than life shadows on the beach, Shelby had woken first, as per usual, she normally let all the other girls sleep, most of them wouldn’t be up until the sun was high in the sky, closer to noon, what was the point.Shelby shook Toni’s shoulder lightly waking the other girl.She sat up, yawning as silently as she could manage, the other girls didn’t wake.Shelby offered her a hand and pulled her into a standing position.

“Good morning,” Toni said lightly as they walked away from the sleeping girls.Shelby leaned over and kissed Toni’s cheek lightly, her fingers laced with Toni’s and she whispered back.

“Good morning, I really wanted to be alone with you.” Toni found herself smiling and Shelby couldn’t help but smile back. 

“So eager,” Toni teased, they walked along the dry parts of the beach where the sun had finally begun to kiss the sand, it warming them as they walked.

“I am quite eager,” Shelby joked and Toni was surprised, this was the most comfortable Shelby had seemed with questioning or accepting, or whatever she was doing with her sexuality. 

“For?” Toni couldn’t help but ask.

“Us to be truly alone, so I can kiss you again, really kiss you,” and the way she said it made Toni believe she wanted to do a lot more than kiss.

“Me too,” Toni said lightly.The two of them sat in the sand, closer than they’d ever sat before, their hands touching each others, Shelby’s head on Toni’s shoulder as they watched the sky lighten at a rapid pace.The morning came just as quickly as the nights did, and before long stirring from their camp meant chores to be done and Toni and Shelby walked back, hands to themselves trading smiles and soft laughs.


End file.
